Missing Links
by Analyze
Summary: To find her missing links, Terry stumbles upon something she never expected...a little orange book. On hold.


Missing Links

By: Analyze (formerly Amine)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Naruto_ or _Bleach_. However, I do own my storyline and Terry though….

A line (-) means change in setting, POV, or flashback.

**Warning: **This is sort of a crossover, but only in the case of the first chapter. (Just know the main storyline for Bleach for this chapter and that Soul Reapers and the Soul Society do, in fact exist.) and beware of OOCness…

Chapter One: UnderestimationPart One: Sparkly stuff sure are bright…

It was a clear night in Karakura. I stared up at the sky. I was alone on this dark, eerie night. I fingered my jade necklace. _Mom, where are you? _I wondered where my brother was. Probably out, like always. _Thump, thump, thump._ I looked around, spotting a blue car parked in the corner, and that, his car. Which meant he was home.

So that would explain the giggles I've been hearing. He must have picked up another girl from the bar, ugh, there's no way I'm sleeping upstairs tonight. I guess I'll just have to camp out on the couch.

Again.

Between having an absentee father, mom always working, and her frequent disappearance, Johji had been the one who would take care of me. I could always depend on him. I knew that mom had important business to attend to. As for dad, I never met him, so I really did not care. Then Johji had disappeared, kidnapped mom said, and she would go out to find him.

Yet somehow the day Johji came home, alone, bloodied up had been the day that I knew for sure that mom would not be coming back.

He never returned to the way he used to be, because before, he actually _cared_.

That day when he stormed out of the family book store. He was so angry. Sick and tired of my mom leaving us alone constantly, he decided to confront her. Between Mom and Johji leaving, it's a miracle the bookstore is still running…

"You're are always leaving me and Terry alone at home! It's not right! She's still a kid! Don't go running off to wherever you want to go. She's still a child she needs you!" Johji shouted.

"Johji, you have to understand. They need me. Is that so difficult for you to understand? If I don't go, there'll be consequences." Mom pleaded with him.

"Sorry mom, I don't understand" and with a slam to the door Johji stormed away.

He went missing for about a month.

"Mom! Where's Johji?" I asked. I was sitting behind the cashier counter, flipping thorough the latest volume of _Naruto_. I was 10. It had just come out and I was already obsessed with the stuff as much as I had been with X-men.

"He's not here now, baby. Just be a good girl and try to keep out of trouble. I'm just going to be gone for a day or two. Be a big girl, all right?" she said, leaning over the counter to smooth down my slightly ruffled hair.

"But mooooom", I whined while ducking away from her hands, "you just called me a _baby_. Where's Johji?"

"I'm going to get him. You'll just be home alone for a day or two. And honey, you really need to stop looking at such violent comic books!"

"Uhuh, yes mom"

"Don't forget. Mr. Ichigo will be here to look after the store."

"Yes"

"And _try _not to eat all the ramen" she finished, letting out an exasperated sigh.

I looked up and grinned at her. Give up ramen and comic books? No way!

"Terry," she started, somewhat softly.

"Yes" I replied, actually listening to her this time.

"I love you. Remember that." She came around the counter to give me a hug

Returning her hug, burying my head into her shirt, I replied "I love you too mom." Then I stood on my tiptoes to kiss her cheek.

"Here, I want you to have this," she said suddenly, taking off the jade pendant I had always seen her wear. "Your dad gave me this necklace…."

"Uuuuuuh, thanks, but no thanks. I don't want anything he _touched. _He left you alone." Backing away from her and the necklace a little, while crossing my arms together.

"Terry! Your father means a lot to me!" she scolded

"Sure, but nothing to me."

"Just wear it! It'll make me happy!" She said this to me with a look of concern on her face.

…Concern?…

"Fine mom, I'll wear it" I gave in to her, taking the pendant a bit hesitantly.

"Never take it off!" she exclaimed as she took the pendant from me, and tied it behind my neck.

"All right…fine. I'll go upstairs now and eat. See you. One day, I'm counting!"

"I love you!" she called out to me while blowing kisses at me while I went up the stairs that led to our home.

Shaking my head, I went upstairs, wondering if my mom would ever grow up.

She never came back.

"Johji! Are you okay? Where are all these cuts from? Where's mom?"

He didn't answer me.

He's never answered my questions since then. Not even when he's drunk.

That sums up everything to where I was, sitting outside, by myself in front of our bookstore while my brother was having fun with some girl in our home on top of the bookstore.

Gross.

I was definitely going to sleep on the couch tonight. I lay back, placing my arms behind my neck as I stared up at the night sky.

"Terry?" came a voice as I suddenly saw all orange in my line of vision

I screamed, "Who are you?" I yelled, punching the person in front of me on the nose.

My attacker backed away, and rubbed his sore nose as I sat up, trying to figure out who he was.

"Ib me, Mstah Itigo"

I blushed, feeling embarrassed that I had just hurt Mr. Ichi!

He rubbed his nose, gaining back his composure as he sat down beside me on the curb, "The stars are beautiful tonight, right Terry?"

"Yup" I smiled at him, glad that I finally was not alone.

"I saw your brother going upstairs."

I sighed, "Yes. I'm sleeping on the couch again"

"I know," he replied, his eyes twinkling "Look Terry! A shooting star!" he said, suddenly squealing.

"OOOH! Where? I see it! I see it!" I squealed back.

Fancy that, An 60 year old and a 19 year old, squealing on the curb together over a star.

"Let's make a wish, Terry! You know, "When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are, when you wish upon a star your dreams come true" I inwardly gasped. Mr. Ichi has a handsome voice! He must've been a stud muffin back in his time…I blushed one more time and shook my head, was I crushing on an old married guy?

"Or," I said before breaking out into song "You are my shooting star, ain't gonna try to change it, I love just who you are, cause you are my favorite!"

He laughed a bit, "Kids these, days," he said before realizing that the star was disappearing quickly, "Hurry up! Make a wish!"

I closed my eyes, thinking of what I wanted…what did I want? A prince? An adventure? To experience the inexperienced? A family together again? Not to be lonely? No, I just want my mom to be safe...my family to be safe…."The star just twinkled at me. Dangit star! You can't expect me to make my mind up now!

-Hurry up- said the little voice in my head

I panicked, because I could not decide, and I was hearing voices in my head…I shook my head, attempting to calm my self down. I want my mom to be safe most of all! But I want an adventure! Life sucks! No wait I want a prince! (Who doesn't?)…. No I can't be selfish… I wish for mom to be safe."

-I feel generous, how about all of them-chuckled the voice

"Whatever you say, voice." I took a peek at Mr. Ichi, who was now looking up at the big dipper.

"What did you wish for, Mr. Ichi?"

"For my wife to stay safe"

"Ooh, mine was similar" (No it was not!)

His wish was so sweet! I smiled "Mrs. Rukia? I'm sure she's safe"

"Aah, you're right, don't need to revive the past."

"What past?" I asked, a bit confused

"That, is a story for later" he said, his amber eyes twinkling.

Dang. Now I'm positive he was a stud muffin. I sighed once more, hitting my head with my hands.

I'm going outta my mind…

Mr. Ichi ruffled my hair as he stood up. "Don't worry, Terry-chan, you'll get your share of adventure soon" and with that, he walked to his car, and drove away.

I waved. Wait. How did he know my wish? I'm sure I didn't tell him….

Part Two: My family, the Oldies

"Terry, wake up Terry honey," called a soft voice, gently shaking me awake.

"I'm sleepy" I grumbled back, opening my eyes into little slits I glared at a chuckling Mrs. Orihime and a stern Mr. Uliquorra.

To which I promptly scrambled off the couch, because Mr. Ulli was holding a very large pail of whatever of water, looking as if he might drop it any moment, and I did not want to experience _that_ again.

"Darnit Mr. Ulli!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air, "Have mercy on poor sleeping souls!"

" We have to open the store." He replied smoothly, glaring at me a bit.

I stuck my tongue out at him… in my mind. (He can be _very _scary)

"Time to wake up Terry! I brought you your _favorite_ food for breakfast!" chided Mrs. Ori, "I already set up a café table for you!"

"Do I want to know?" I asked Mr. Ulli.

He just smiled at me, a bit evilly too I might add.

"It's…(drumroll please)… leek and peanut butter waffles!" Mrs. Ori squealed, clapping her hands together.

I gagged inwardly.

"Um, Mrs. Ori, I really only eat waffles for breakfast, you know, out of a mix…. You really didn't need to trouble yourself…"

"But you'll eat mine….right?" she replied puppy dog eyes, "or else I could make you peanut butter ramen if you would like that better…"

I sighed, defeated, "Ummm……sure. I'll just go wash up….."

Damn scary couple.

I trudged upstairs. I ached all over, darn that couch, and I had kinks in all the wrong places! Stretching, I passed my brother's room and did a double take, because his bed was made, and he was nowhere to be found. I shrugged, someone got up early. I continued trudging my way to the bathroom. I opened the door, and stared into the mirror.

I screamed

What was up with those blood shoot blue eyes and red bird's nest? Wait… that's my…face? I sighed. Major case of bed head. Time to tame the beast.

You see, I inherited my ultra-red hair from my mom, the blue eyes, I'm not sure I'm guessing my dad. (not that I'd met the guy.) My brother, Johji had blonde hair and brown eyes. The brown eyes from my mom, and the hair I'm guessing is my dad's. I continued to attack my hair with my comb, how on earth did it get so tangled? I thought that straight hair was not supposed tangle at all, maybe because it's too long…I cursed the couch again.

Clean and refreshed, my hair untangled after a long battle, I walked to my room and pulled the door open. I was greeted by a wonderful view of…you guessed it! My bookshelf! You'd think that three bookcases would be enough. Wrong. All my graphic novels were lined neatly (not) on the shelf. Hey, owning a bookstore saved one thing, not needing to go to a bookstore and having to buy my books (How I love discounts). I changed, put my clothes on, and went downstairs and was then forced to eat the peanut-butter leek pancakes. All the while imagining they were regular ones.

It was time for my lessons. My teacher's names are Mr. Uryu and Mr. Renji. They are part of what I call the oldies group. To clear up the explanations of who is with whom, I'll tell you what the oldies group is part of. The oldies group consists of : Mrs. Orihime (sweet lady, weird sense of taste), who is married to (very scary/intimidating, but is the sweetest thing when with ). These two work the morning shift at the bookstore. The second shift is worked by Mr. Yumichika (narcissist) and Mr. Ikkaku (baldy). The night shift contains Mr. Ichi (oldie stud muffin) who is married to Mrs. Rukia (sweetie pie, but also scary at times). My combat teacher is Mr. Uryu (cool-headed) and my combat/martial arts teacher Mr. Renji (hot-headed). These people are like my family, even my brother (even if he is screwy in the head).

My brother had been home for a week.

But he wasn't the same anymore.

"Oni-chan! Nii-chan! What's wrong! WHY WON'T YOU LOOK AT ME!" I grabbed his face. "WHERE'S MOM! SHE SAID ONE DAY! ONE FREAKING DAY!"

He just turned around and faced the other way.

I sobbed.

"Terry," Johji mumbled.

"W-www-what?"

"You need to get stronger" he whispered softly.

"Whwhwh-why?"

"You need to finish the mission…" he said so quietly I barely even heard him.

That's all that he's ever told me.

I ran outside. It was twilight. The store would close in a few hours. But I didn't care. I missed my mom. My mom. My brother. My mom. My brother. My mom. My dad even!

Had I lost everything?

"I need-I-hic- need-hichic- to get STRONGER" I sobbed in my little corner.

A shadow came over me. I didn't even notice.

"For mom, dad, Mr. Ichi, Mr. Ulli, nii-chan f-f-f-or EVERYONE I need to get _STRONGER _!"

"Little kid, are you ok?"

I looked up. It was that glasses-man and the tattooed redhead who I'd see always chatting with the Mr. Ichi and company.

"Yeee—ea-hic-hic-aa"

"Here. You need it more than I do." Mr. Glasses-man said. It was a handkerchief.

"th-thanks mister."

"Hnn" said the redhead,

"hic-hic-hic"

"So you said you needed to get stronger." The old redheaded man stated with a look of amusement on his face.

"I HAVE to get stronger" this time there was no stutter or hiccup in my words.

"I know that feeling, I hate that feeling. Me and Uryu shall help you" he stated.

"Uryu and I," the other man corrected" You are right, she will need it." Said Mr. Glasses-man "Uryu"

I just stared.

Mr. Ulli breezed by (elegantly) "You'd better take up Uryu and Renji's offer, Terry, because they're the best in the business"

"What business" I was confused.

"Combat training" said Mr. Renji

"Archery" said Mr. Uryu.

"Umm..o-hic-k."

"Don't worry, Terry," said Mr. Renji with a grin. "You can pay us"

"How?"

"Uryu in books, and me in…FREE CAFÉ SNACKS!"

I smiled. Well, our café was the most popular for its snacks (and it's ramen)

"I LOVE Café Ichiraku!" exclaimed Mr. Renji

Well, the ramen _is _the best.

That was how I got two of the best teachers in the "business".

Part Three: NEVER underestimate tiny books…

I looked at the clock, and instantly became wary; it was now Mr. Ikkaku and Mr. Yumichika's shift.

As soon as I entered, Mr. Iku glared at me accusingly "Get to work shorty!" he said, waving his bamboo sword at me.

"Mr. Iku!" I groaned, "I'm not short! I'm 5'8!"

Mr. Yumi took this as a signal to break in.

"Terry-chan and Ikkaku, stop it. Fighting does not look, feel, or _sound _beautiful. Terry, now go restock the manga shelf. Don't read, STOCK" scolded Mr. Yumichika

"See ya, shorty!" called Mr. Iku

"Bye bye, baldy!" I retorted as I ran away (Couldn't risk another chase with the

bamboo sword, man that thing hurts)

You see, I, Terry Devith, have a problem. My problem comes in the form of a boy. Actually, I mean the plural of that word "boy" it comes in the form of many boys. Tall, muscley, boy-men. Hey! Stop thinking that way! I don't mean it like _that_. My problem is that I'm…. a fangirl.

Yes, it is a very hazardous occupation. Fangirling. Or should I say fanpersoning? Guys can be fans also! I am a proud fan of books. You'd think that I'd be too old for this stuff, whatever. Ever read the ratings? Ages E/Y/13+. /16+/M. Every book is graded by it's content! Fantasy, mystery, action, romance, you name it, and there are chances that I might like it. The one genre that gets me the most though is graphic novels. X-men, graphix, Ted Nefiah books, Squee, but my biggest love of all? Yup, you might have guessed it-manga. (love 'em all)

It's not like I'm some turd who eats nachos n cheese while drooling at those girls in those little skirts (gag). I'm totally the opposite. I'm clean (cough), and the only thing that I really do is…uh…go a _little_ ballistic over whenever a new chapter, volume, episode, etc, etc, comes out.

The manga I love the most, though, is Naruto. What can I say? It _is_ a classic. Hey, what do you expect? I've been reading the stuff since I was 10. By now, I've memorized all the jutsus by heart, and since I don't have chakra, I just put a lot of force behind it. Let's just say…some jutsus and tiejutsus come in handy. Although it is getting pretty sucky now. I mean, who cares about that dang Uchiha? Not me! He's an evil, backstabbing, murderous, cheating (on Sakura), unfaithful bastard! But I have my fair share of Naruto favorites. There's Ten-ten, Temari, cutiepie Hinata-chan, awesomesmartie Shiki-kun/chan, ultrahottie Gaara-kun/chan, sexywexy Neji-sama/chan, coolio Kiba-kun/chan, adorableworable Iruka-chan, cutiepatootie Naru-chan, but most of all….(drumroll, please)…. MASTERSMEXY HIMSELF……. KAKI-SAMA! (and the crowd goes wild!) "Woooooo!" I shouted and fell. Wait I shouted o_0. AND I'M FALLING? I was just about to scream.

But why haven't I hit the floor if my head was facing the floor?

"Ummm, miss? Are you ok? Not that…"

Wow. Talk about embarrassing. I now felt the strong arms encircling my waist. I couldn't bear to look at the guy who had just caught me.

"Uh, yeah, thanks mister." I mumbled as I stared at the floor as I felt heat an blood rise up to my cheeks.

"W-wait you can actually…" at this point I wasn't thinking about the guy who had stopped me from falling. Something else had caught my attention. It was a little orange book lying on the floor.

Wait.

No way.

I let out a squeal that would make fan girls all around the world proud.

" Is that ICHA-ICHA? Nooooooo!" I picked up the little orange book with the tell tale stop sign on its back cover off the floor. I opened it up and started to flip through the pages. " Wow, this is some pretty steamy stuff…." I glanced at the section sign that said Graphic Nove--- Huh? If I'm in the manga section, why does the sign say P-O-R-*.

Damn.

I had no time to freak out. Long, slender fingers snatched the Icha-Icha out of my hands. That's when I decided to look up at my "savior". He was 6'2, had silver hair, was wearing a headband, and had a mask on.

Omfg.

Omfg.

Omfg.

Omfg.

Omfg.

"As I was saying, my name is Hatake Kakashi, and I have a few questions for you."

My mouth just opened, but I had lost my voice.

He shook his head in something akin to disbelief, " Why don't we start with four simple questions. Can you see me? Can you hear me? Why were you touching Icha-Icha? And what is your name?"

It's a record. I think my jaw just hit the floor.

"Fine…. I'll ask you one question: Can you hold my hand?"

I just stared at Mr. Savior blankly.

He just shook his head grabbed my hand, and muttered something as he reopened the forbidden book.

**AN: **Hello, and yes, I have not fallen off the face of the earth, I was just banned from ffnet for a while. T.T I know. Anyways, here is the new and improved version of Missing Links! I apologize for the wait and inconvenience I have caused you! If you have question, just ask…::begins to shuffle backwards until out of hitting range:: Expect the next installment soon! Don't forget to review! ::flees::


End file.
